


ChangJae side of the office

by GALAGAZZO_94



Series: The Office [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Changsub is a panicked man, I need it to be a tag, Joy makes an apparition, Let's make it a tag, M/M, Slice of Life, Unbetaed because we die like men, Yook Sungjae is a little shit, like actually, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALAGAZZO_94/pseuds/GALAGAZZO_94
Summary: It's been a veeerry long time since I've posted anything.And I'm sorry. But life and work got in the way and voilà. And this is very short and bad.Hopefully I'll post a new chapter very soon.This is the spin off of this office is about to blow up!I'll probably do a third one with the Illsik pairing.Can't figure how to add Peniel though.





	1. Chapter 1

Yook has been their intern for three months. Three very loog months.

Correction.

_Weird_ months.

The fresh out of law school student had stumbled in their office once, resume in hand, and they needed an assistant of sort. Well, Changsub needed one at least.

So the in-house lawyer ended up with the overgrown intern in the same office. He even had to share his desk for two weeks before Yook had his own.

But that's obviously not where the "weird" begins.

Sungjae is a good assistant. Intern. Whatever. He's good.

Good at his job.

Definitely not good in any other way. Right. No.

Anyway.

Yook Sungjae might be good at his job, he's also creepy. And no one will change Changsub's mind about it.

He follows the older man around, stares at him for way too long to be considered appropriate. And also he stole his coffee. On multiple occasions. (No it doesn't add to the creepy factor but Changsub likes to point it out.)

"Maybe he likes you."

Changsub chokes on his sandwich. Chorong, oblivious to his suffering, points her chopsticks at him. "You're the only one who finds him weird. I think he's lovely." she adds before stabbing a tiny sausage from her lunch box.

The man continues making hacking noises before spitting out a half chewed piece of bread. Chorong features stay as cool as ever as she continues stabbing tiny sausages.

" What the hell?! " is all he can manage before he goes into another coughing fit. She levels him with a blank stare, eventually stabbing her chopsticks in what looks like overcooked rice. She folds her hand under her chin, looking very much like every bitchy girl in every kdrama.

"Your obliviousness still baffles me, Lee Changsub. And we've known eachother since we wore nappies."

He steals her water bottle, taking a big gulp before slamming in on the table.

"I'm not." he defends himself but it sounds childish. 

She smile sweetly at him. "No you're not. You're plain dumb." She snatches her water bottle from him and put it back at her side. 

They're both quite for a moment. Chorong back to eating whatever abomination her husband made her and Changsub mulling over his thoughts, his sad excuse of a sandwich momentarily forgotten on a pile of papers. 

They're eating in Chorong's office as usual. Because the cafeteria is always crowded. And because Yook is always lurking in his office. 

"I'm going to grab a coffee" Changsub declares, abruptly standing up. 

"Yah. You didn't eat anything." his cowerker nags at him like a mom would. 

"It's fine I had snacks. I need coffee." 

"Fine you caffeinated boosted goblin. But don't come whining if you can't sleep anymore." 

"I won't" The man pulls an ugly face at her before blowing a kiss (that she pretends to dodge) and disappearing out of her office. He doesn't miss hearing the big sigh she lets out. 

What he doesn't notice though is the shadow following him to the coffee machines. 

Which explains why he nearly jumps three feet in the air when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. "Hyung." 

He nearly curses. "What do you want, Yook." 

"Are you free tonight?" 

An escape. He needs an escape. 

"I need to work on the Momo contract.." he starts but the intern interrupts him. "I've finished working on it and sent it to Eunkwang."

"Then the privacy agreement...", Yook is smiling and Changsub blood is running cold. "Finished as well. I've also ordered your meetings for the next two weeks. You have an entire evening of freedom ahead of you." 

Fuck. Changsub can only stare at him blankly. 

"So let's hang out tonight. Let's meet at the chicken place down the road. 9 o'clock. Don't be late." and with that the man is gone. 

What the fuck. 

Did Yook Sungjae just ask him on a date? 

"I told you he liked you" Chorong states, materializing out of thin air. 

This time, he screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHapter 2 of the Changjae side of the office is heeeeeere.
> 
> I'm actually proud of writing it so fast. But now I gotta add "slow burn" to the tags I guess. 
> 
> I'm keeping the "date" for the chapter (get ready for two drunkards spilling tea. ... Not really.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading ! And if ya don't, you can always come yell at me on twitter @the_yelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note : don't expect me to post weekly. Or even monthly. Because adulthood and work are very demanding mistress. 
> 
> And I'm currently on holidays...
> 
> So...
> 
> K' Love ya'all, bye :)

_Fuck_.

Changsub is officially fucked.   
And he can’t even busy himself with work because his giant intern already dealt with it.

At least he managed to get rid of said intern by sending him to the copy room. He has at least fifteen minutes for himself.

Fifteen minutes for full blown panic.

_Great_. « Changsub-ah ! », the in-house lawyer attention snaps at his office door.

« Please tell me you have work for me. »

Eunkwang, his boss, but also his long time friend, answer with a snort at that. « Done with everything already ? » he asks with a knowing smile and Changsub is ready to call-off that friendship. (But he still needs the job sadly).  
« I have a very efficient intern » he grumbles, flicking some invisible dust from his shirt.  
Eunkwang grins, eyes twinkling, « So I’ve heard ! » (and Changsub has to refrain from throwing his stapler at him so he settles by throwing him a nasty look.)   
The older sits at Yook’s desk, flipping through the papers there.

« So if you don’t have work for me, why are you here ? » he asks almost petulantly.  
Eunkwang eyes turn soft for a moment « I’m here as a friend, I wanted to check on you. » And then the mirth is back in the older gaze (and maybe he could get away with throwing the stapler ?) « I mean, it’s been ages since you’ve been on a date. »  
« How do you even know ? » the younger abruptly asks, « I know office gossip travels fast but… »  
« Yook travels faster. » His boss answers flatly and Changsub groans out loud. « He kinda came in the office yelling HE SAID YES which, let me just say, doesn’t really sound like you »

Silence floats between them before Changsub blurts out ; « Technically I didn’t say yes. »  
« But you didn’t say no. » Eunkwang counters and the in-house lawyer have to nod at that. He could have refused. He could have said he didn’t want to. Does he not want to hang out with his intern ? Does he want to ??

« Yah. Earth to Changsub. »

Said man raises eyes filled with fear to his boss. « Hyung. I’m so fucked. »

(Eunkwang only cackles in answer).

  
—

  
Sungjae knows very well why he was sent to the copy room. It’s a punishment. Well not really. But it was a way to say « I don’t want to see you right now ».

It stings a little bit but he was ready for that reaction.

He knows when people like him. He knows when people don’t. But with his superior it’s always been odd. He can’t read him at all. Maybe Changsub is just being very professional. He can respect that. But he want to crack the man.

« Are you on time out ? » a voice asks behind him, nearly giving him a heart attack. He whirls around, only to be met with a shit eating grin from Jung Ilhoon. The other intern. (Actually they are a lot of interns in the company).  
« I’m not. » he pouts, slapping another page in the printing machine before pressing copy. He turns again very slowly toward the other intern, eyes squinted « Why are _you_ here ? »  
Ilhoon cheeks color in pink as he pretends to busy himself with white sheet of papers.   
« Are you _maybe_ avoiding your superior ? » he teases, drawing out the maybe. Ilhoon gets obviously flustered, nearly dropping a brand new stack of paper in a shredder machine.

This hyung is fun to tease.

See ? Sungjae is very good to read people. Ilhoon has been hired as an intern a month before him. He acts cold to anyone, hates skinship (Sungjae learned that the hard way, getting wacked in the face), but is probably most definitely very in love with his superior, Lim Hyunsik. But who can blame him really ? The man could charm flies with his dazzling smile and moon-eyes.  
And most importantly, Ilhoon gets flustered whenever his superior is mentioned. It’s fun to watch.

But for once, Sungjae takes pity on him.

« Well, I asked my superior to hang out, tonight. » Sungjae says, slapping yet another page on the printer. Only 20 to go.  
He hears Ilhoon eventually dropping the stack of papers in the shredder with a panicked noise. « You did what ? »  
« I asked Changsub-ssi to.. »  
« Why would you do that ? » the older interrupts, eyes growing comically wide.  
« Because I wanted to. » Sungjae answers with a tone that doesn’t leave place to argument and Ilhoon gapes at him. « He’s my senior, my superior, and I admire him for his work. I want to know him. »

  
A beat pass where Ilhoon struggles to pull the papers from the shredder and Sungjae slaps another page on the printer. 19 to go.  
« Is it really the only reason ? » Ilhoon asks after yanking out the last sheet of paper.

  
Sungjae stay turned towards the printer, a smile on his face. Obviously it’s not the only reason. He slaps another page on the printer. 18 to go.

But it’s a good enough reason.

For now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they go to chicken.
> 
> (It's a short one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry. It's been a while. But I was busy with work, depression, life, and other stuffs.
> 
> But now that a nasty little thing with the same name as a beer took my job away for at least two months, I have a bit of time to actually write down stuff.
> 
> It's a veeeryy short chapter. But I already now where to go with the next one. If we're luck and lady depression leaves me a bit alone, we might have it before the end of the week (or the month, I don't know.)

Another shit tone of printings later, followed by hunting down a certain in-house lawyer — who, oh so conveniently disappeared from his office - Sungjae was sitting across his senior in the dimly kit chicken place.

_Well this is going fine_. He thought as he poured another drink to said senior. The man looked… Well. A mixture between having eaten a lemon and constipated. Which wasn’t actually that much different from what he looked like during work hours. So maybe, it wasn’t all of the intern’s fault.

« So are you good friend with Chorong-noona ? » he asked (he was mostly doing the conversation on his own at his point). 

Changsub grimaced as he swallowed another sip of soju. « We went to law school together » he answered with a cough, « I probably made it through because of her nagging. » 

Sungjae gave a tight smile, ignoring the pang of jealousy in his chest. He was about to flag down the restaurant manager, an old lady who looked like she could the in-house lawyer great grand mother with how wrinkly she was, when Changsub started rambling again — eyes already a little glassy with alcohol.

« She’s a fucking nightmare actually, » he burped in his fist, « but she’s the only friend that can stand my lonely ass ».

Sungjae next gulp of beer went down the wrong pipe, turning him into a coughing and hacking mess. « Oh my god » he managed to wheeze out, tears in his eyes from restrained laughter.

_What the hell is wrong with this hyung. _

After all it was a known fact that, a continuous flow of food and drink could set tongues wagging, but the intern did not expect _that_ coming out from this man.

It was like his brain to mouth filter was out of order after two bottles of soju.

It was perfect.

It was Sungjae’s time to shine.

Except it wasn’t, as one of the part timer waltzed by their table to clean up empty bottles, she was about to pick up an empty plate when here eyes zeroed in Changsub’s flushed face. 

« Lee Changsub ?? » she exclaimed, one delicate hand coming to cover her gaping mouth. The man blinked at her, recognition abruptly painting his features. « Jang Jae Eun ?! » 

Well _that_ wasn’t part of the plan, Sungjae thought bitterly, fake smile slapped on his face. 

Changsub wobbled out of his chair, briefly hugging the woman. The incredibly pretty woman. Why did he only know pretty woman ? 

« It’s been so long ! How are you doing ? We should catch up sometimes ! And who’s your cute date ? » the woman - Jang something - was asking him, gently but firmly pushing him back in this chair.

« It’s. I’m fine. I’m good. » Changsub stuttered, giving an awkward glance to **_his cute date_**. « This is Yook Sungjae, he’s… »

« Yook ? Like _six_ ? Well that seems appropriate » the woman laughed as Sungjae’s senior turned a new shade of pink.

_Interesting_.

Yook only smiled at her politely as she picked the empty plates left on their table. « I gotta go, I still have a two hours shift before my break. I hope he treats you well. Round of beers on me. » And with that she was gone.

« Am I treating you well, Changsub-ssi ? » Sungjae asked, cheshire smile slowly stretching on his face.

« Don’t. »

The younger couldn’t help laughing out loud. « I should have recorded that », he wheezed as another waiter placed their free beers on the table. The older hid his face behind his hands, muffling his long wail.

« Anyway » the younger said, observing as Changsub was peaking at him through his fingers, « what do you think about _noraebang_ ? »

« That I’m not nearly drunk enough » the muffled reply came.

« Well I can work with that. » The younger answered, flagging another waiter again.

_Now was his time to shine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning ... 
> 
> Changsub wakes up with a pain in his lower back *waggle eyebrows*
> 
> And that's where we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. 
> 
> I've been sorting through a bunch of stories and snippets of stories I've been writing and I found bits and pieces for this one so I kinda forced myself to publish something.
> 
> If I manage to sort through everything I might post more this week but don't trust my words. 
> 
> See you sometimes and stay safe out there ! :)

He feels like he’s dying.

Or maybe he’s already dead.

_Sweet_.

He’s so ready to welcome death.

His head hurts.

His ass hurts.

His…

_Wait what._

Changsub blinks one eye open, feeling his pillow _move _under his head and nearly has an attack.

_Why does his ass, out of all places, hurts like hell._

He’d really like to investigate the question further but his bladder is screaming bloody murder at him. His pillow is grumbling something incoherent.

He must be very drunk if his pillow is talking to him cuz pillows don’t usually talk.

He risks opening both of his eyes against the glaring light of the day and _who sleeps with their blinds open ??_ He must have said it out loud because the pillow shifts away with a whine and a grumble and his head suddenly hits the mattress. Hard, uncomfortable mattress.

_Not mine, then_.

He sits up abruptly, nearly giving himself whiplash, and the room starts spinning wildly around him.

_Good. Still drunk. Could be a nightmare._

But it’s not a nightmare, and his pillow who isn’t a pillow at all, but very human, and hopefully not his young intern but someone who looks so much like them it’d be uncanny, blinks sleepily at him. « Oh you’re up. »

Changsub flees.

The flat is unfamiliar but he manages to locate the bathroom on the first try, a small mercy for his bladder.

There’s a knock on the door and he flinches so violently he nearly misses the toilet bowl.

« Sungjae-aaah ! Hurry up I want to take a shower! »

A woman. There’s a woman in the flat.

« Hurryyyy » the voice whines and Changsub flushes the toilets.

_Don’t panic. Don’t be awkward_.

But what if it’s Sungjae’s girlfriend ? What if she gets the wrong idea meeting an unknown half naked man in her flat ?

What if she calls the cops ?

Another gravelly voice joins the conversation. « Sungjae-ah ? I thought you were in the bathroom ? »

Great. Sungjae’s out of bed. Changsub’s trapped.

« Who’s in the bathroom ? » the woman asks and Changsub is left with only one option. He rips open the door, face as devoid of expression as he can manages.

« Hello. » He bows low, cursing when it feels like he’s on a roller coaster, his stomach violently turning.

He slams the door shut again, runs to the toilet to empty his stomach. He pointedly ignores the conversation happening behind it, only catching bits of it like « chicken » and « beer ».

« Changsub-hyung? » the door pushes open as Sungjae pokes his head inside « You okay ? »

The older gags out the last bit of bile in answer as the intern shuffles forward in the bathroom, opening a cabinet. « I have hangover medecine somewhere in there » he mumbles, ruffling noises punctuating his statement. Changsub keeps his head in the toilet bowl. He’d rather face his own puke than his past night.

« How’s your … » the younger hesitates, a long hum accompanying his speech, he coughs awkwardly, « Ass ? »

The in-house lawyer almost chokes, turning around to stare at the younger man, eyes as wide as saucers. Sungjae mirrors his expression before stumbling on words « You fell down stairs ! To the noraebang ! »

Oh.

_Oh. _

It does explain the pain but it doesn’t explain why he’s _here_ and not in his own flat.

And he must have said it out loud since the younger starts laughing. « I _tried_ bringing you back home but you were dead set on _not_ telling me where you lived. » the younger says, filling a glass with water before handing him to the other who has yet to stand up from the floor. « You said something about not wanting to be stalked by a weirdo again. » Sungjae adds with a smile and a frown.

_Well shit_. Changsub thinks. Note to himself : never drink in presence of the maknae.

« So I dragged you here, you puked on yourself and I had to put you in pajamas. »

The water he was sipping goes spraying across the room.

« You put me in pajamas ?! » Chansub almost choke, sounding offending, noticing only then that he is indeed wearing some pink monstrosity bottoms.

« You refused wearing the shirt. » The younger adds as if it explains everything. « And I didn’t remove your boxers, don’t worry, I’m a gentleman. »

_Oh my god._

« Cool tattoos by the way. »

And with that Changsub is left alone with his thoughts, clutching his drink to his chest as if to defend his modesty.

He only follows the younger out when the lady - she introduces herself as Joy - comes back to shoo him out. She informs him that he is welcome to stay for breakfast and that there’s a clean shirt laid out for him in the bedroom. The rest of his clothes are in the washer.

He scurries away, feeling like he’s still sleeping and will hopefully wake up at some point. He doesn’t. instead he stubs his toe on the bed frame.

The _clean shirt_ is also very pink with a donut pattern and Changsub cringes when he puts it on. He spots his phone, blinking with notifications, on the side table and goes for it. Anything that can separate him from Sungjae, he’ll take it gladly.

Most of it are texts from some friends, his mom, Hyunsik asking how the _date_ went.

_Not a date. _He sends back before he checks the other notifications, most from social medias. He freezes with the headlines of one article.

« Rubix’s founders publically announce their engagement »

_What the fuck._

There’s a bang and shout from Sungjae in the kitchen before he comes barreling in the bedroom.

« HYUNG. » he shouts shoving his phone at him, the same headline blinking at him.

And Changsub only stares blankly at him in answer.

_What the fuck_.

But also.

_Since when does he call him hyung ?_


End file.
